Hugo Chávez/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Angela Merkel - Hugo Chávez.jpg| En Lima con Angela Merkel en el Museo de la Nación en mayo de 2008. Foto: Archivo La Nación Francia * Ver Hugo Chávez - Jacques Chirac.jpg| El presidente francés, Jacques Chirac, recibe a Hugo Chávez en París. REUTERS Hugo Chávez - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Reunión de Hugo Chávez y Nicolás Sarkozy durante una reunión en Francia en 2008. Foto: AP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Hugo Chávez - Juan Pablo II.jpg| WikiLeaks: Iglesia venezolana ignoró orden de Juan Pablo II de no atacar a Chávez. Foto: Arturo Mari / AP Images Benedicto XVI - Hugo Chávez.jpg| El Papa saluda a Hugo Chávez (Foto: Efe) España * Ver Hugo Chávez - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos de España y el presidente de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, concluyeron con un cordial apretón de manos su reunión de este viernes en el palacio Miravent de Mallorca. AFP Felipe VI - Hugo Chávez.jpg| El príncipe Felipe charla con Hugo Chávez, en Lima, en el 2001, durante la toma de posesión del presidente de Perú, Alejandro Toledo. Bernardo Aja / EFE Felipe González - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Felipe González y Hugo Chávez, en el Palacio de Miraflores de Caracas. (Foto: AFP) Hugo Chávez - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar (izquierda) y Chávez, en Madrid en mayo de 2002. LUIS MAGÁN Hugo Chávez - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Hugo Chávez, en el Palacio de la Moncloa el 14 de septiembre de 2009. (Gustavo Cuevas/ EFE) Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| VENEZUELA'S PRESIDENT-ELECT HUGO CHAVEZ SHAKE HANDS WITH ITALIAN COUNTERPART OSCAR LUIGI SCALFARO. By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Hugo Chávez - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| En horas de la noche de este viernes, el presidente de la República Hugo Chávez, se reunió en su despacho con el ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Italia, Massimo D´Alema, en el marco de la visita que dispensa el alto funcionario diplomático por primera vez a nuestro país. Fotos: Prensa Presidencial – JC Hugo Chávez - Romano Prodi.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Romano Prodi. Le Soir. Hugo Chávez - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Hugo Chávez, presidente de Venezuela (i), saluda al primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, luego de la entrevista mantenida en Milán, Italia. (EFE). / ABC Color Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Hugo Chávez - Isabel II.jpg| El presidente de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, y la Reina de Inglaterra, Isabel II, durante una visita del mandatario sudamericano (AFP) Hugo Chávez - Tony Blair.jpg| Influence: Hugo Chavez being greeted by former Prime Minister Tony Blair during a visit to Downing Street Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Dmitri Medvédev firmaron acuerdos de cooperación en Moscú. Foto: Prensa Presidencial. Hugo Chávez - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin with Hugo Chavez 26 November 2004. Kremlin Oficial Ucrania * Ver Hugo Chávez - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Los presidentes de Ucrania, Víctor Yanukóvich, y Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, alcanzaron hoy un acuerdo para que compañías ucranianas extraigan petróleo y gas en territorio venezolano. AFP PHOTO/ SERGEI SUPINSKY Fuentes Categoría:Hugo Chávez